Scented Blades
by Blanc Casse
Summary: It's the Annual Moon Ball and Haruka is horribly bored. At least until Michiru provides some welcome distraction. One-shot. Sex, Fluff, a little romance, a touch of humor. F/F Haruka x Michiru


**A.N - **This is my fist fic for Sailor Moon and I really hope you guys like it! That said I am a die hard Haruka/Michiru fan so chances are any other stories I intend to publish will contain this pairing, at least for the forseable future.

If you read it and also take the time to review I will be extremely grateful. I love feedback. Also if you want to read more of my stories in the future, be sure to subscribe ;)

Thank you so much to the wonderful Clara Barton for beta-ing this for me and for being the lovely, talented lady that she is. She writes amazing things about the Gundam guys. Check out her stories ;)

xoxo

**Warnings: **language, sex

She's been leaning against that wall trying to blend into the background for the past hour. Of course, when you're 6 feet of blonde, proud Uranian Queen Warrior, the commander of the fiercest warrior species in the entire damn Galaxy, born and bred since birth to be the defender of all... blending in is going to be very, _very_ difficult. She commands attention in sweats with no make up after a three hour sparring match just by walking into the room. Dressed in full Uranian royal uniform complete with sword? She outshines everyone here and that's saying something considering it's the Annual Moon Ball and every single royal family in the entire Galaxy is present.

Dignitary after diplomat after minister have made their way across the room engaging her in conversation, complimenting her, subtly lobbying for who knows what or otherwise just trying to play nice with the Galaxy's best armed leader. She despises all of them. More precisely, she despises politics and consequently politicians. The duplicity, the half truths, the speeches, she hates everything about it, it clashes with everything she believes in. Oh, she can maneuver her way around a court just as well as any one of us, after all we've had a lot of time to practice, but no one hates it with quite the passion that she does. I can see the signs of her impatience as clearly as if they were printed in neon letters on her marvelous midnight blue jacket. She's bored, the room is too hot and she wants another drink. Mars's Prime Minister seems oblivious to all of it and valiantly struggles to keep a conversation going.

I make my way to the bar, which just so happens to be in her direct line of sight and I order a martini. I turn around, walk to the other end of the bar and take a seat on one of the tall stools, leaning against the wall. Now we're practically facing each other, with the width of the ballroom separating us. This is one of the smaller ballrooms in the Moon Palace so I average it at about thirty feet. Close enough for me to admire the perfect way her crisp white shirt brings out the tan she acquired in the past two months, the way her strong hands, free of any rings, are holding the champagne glass just a little too tightly, the curve of her full lips and that beautiful, incredibly sexy mess of blonde hair.

The bartender brings me my drink and I smile encouragingly at him, flirting a bit and giving him an opening for a pick up line large enough to land a star ship on. He takes it, of course, and I laugh loudly and delightedly at his remarks. It takes precisely three seconds for Haruka's eyes to focus on me from across the room, like a hawk spotting a little mouse scurrying about in the meadow grass. Intelligent, curious, hungry. I smile at her lazily and dismiss the bartender without a second glance. She bends her head a little to the left giving me an inquisitive look but I only continue to smile and take a sip of my drink.

I place my elbow on the bar next to me and lean on it a little, using the position to emphasize the curve of my hip just so and then I make a production out of crossing my left leg over my right. I can see her eyelids dropping just a bit and her lips parting ever so slightly. She brings her attention back to the Mercurian ambassador on Jupiter and his wife, who have currently joined Mars's PM and she nods a couple of times, so obviously not paying attention to any of them that I almost snort.

I finish my drink, pick up the olive, wait for her eyes to flicker back in my direction and very, very slowly put the olive into my mouth and chew it, all the while looking straight at her. She narrows her eyes and I smile widely. I then place the small napkin on the bar and make my way to one of the exits without giving Haruka a backwards glance, knowing she will follow me as surely as I know I will draw my next breath.

Outside I find a nook in one of the hallways and wait. I hear the door to the ballroom open and close and than I start walking, making my way to another hallway, and then to another. I hear her steps behind me and my heart starts beating a little faster, anticipation and adrenaline coursing through me. I take my shoes off now that she has my scent because following the sound of their clacking on the marble floor would make this _way_ to easy. My breath quickens. I hear her chuckling and I know she's found my shoes. We make our way through the palace, along corridors, through doorways, faster and faster until I'm flat out running, the exercise welcomed after hours and hours of tedious diplomatic talks. The dress is flowing freely about my bare legs and it almost feels like I have wings. I take a wrong turn and end up in another room than the one I had anticipated and I'm confused for a few seconds which is enough for her to close in on me. I'm next to the large bay windows with the latch opened by the time she's at the door and I hesitate, thinking this is as good a room to stop in as any, but then she's inside with a feral look about her and it makes me grin and reconsider.

"You like being chased, mermaid." she pants

"Maybe..." I answer playfully opening the window wide

"So run." she grins

And I do. I jump through on the lower level terrace and then I'm running, sprinting, as fast as I can, as far as I can knowing it's only a matter of time before she catches up to me because you can never outrun the wind, but still I give it all I've got, I make her work for it and she loves it. I can hear her laughter behind me, her glee coloring the air around us.

The terrace is ending and I prepare to jump out into the garden bellow. I take a leap, up on the banister, push against it and I'm in the air, flying, soaring, the wind in my hair and the smell of the greenery around us in my nostrils. I land and roll but she's just a split second behind me and we both come up facing each other at the same time. She pounces on me, expecting me to make another run for it, to duck or at least to jump sideways but instead I open my arms. I can see her eyes widen in surprise, she has exactly one second to register it and it's not enough to change course. Which is what I was counting on. I catch her mid flight, twirl her around me to absorb some of the impact and then push her down, landing on top of her. She grunts as her back hits the ground and the air is forced out of her lungs and I use the next second of confusion to grab her wrists and fix them above her head.

We're both panting, my hair is wild around us, wisps of it falling around my face tickling my neck, my bare back and my upper arms. We're surrounded by grass, heavy shrubbery and some sort of flowery, heavily scented bushes. It's quiet and the only sounds are the ones of our own heavy breathing. It's perfect. I look down at her and my God... she's magnificent.

"Got you." I whisper

She chuckles and relaxes, looking at me with hooded eyes. Her mouth is slightly parted, her cheeks are pink from the exertion and I want her... so very, very badly. The formal jacket became undone while running and I can see her nipples through the soft fabric of her white shirt. She's topless underneath. That... is not standard uniform and I swallow dryly. She studies my hair, my face, my mouth and then she licks her lips, slowly and seductively. My self control snaps and I close the distance between us, kissing her hungrily, tasting her desire, biting and licking. She groans and I let go of her hands, placing both of mine on each side of her head while she grasps for my hips, raises her right leg and grinds her thigh against my core.

"Oh... God..." I moan wantonly rubbing myself against her, the friction delightful even through fabric. I kiss her again while I unbutton her shirt and oh... Heaven have mercy…

Haruka has the most perfect breasts I have ever seen. In my entire life. This just needs to be stated for posterity because really... poems should be written about them. About her nipples, too. The most startlingly delicate pink nipples, they deserve their own epic novels, so perfect yet unexpected are they on a person like my strong, brave commander of legions. I lavish them in open mouthed kisses and I nuzzle the skin on her chest, like a cat intent to leave its scent on it's master and then I bite on one... just a little... and she hisses and arches her back, pushing it further into my mouth.

Her hands are on my ass, on my waist and on my back, in my hair, caressing everywhere they can reach and her mouth is on mine, hot and hungry. I fumble for her trousers, open the belt buckle, snap the button, unzip and snake my left hand inside, propping my other one next to her head, stopping the kiss so I can look at her face. We lock eyes as I press my fingers to her sex and she moans deeply, throwing her head back and biting her lower lip. I kiss her exposed neck and swirl my fingers gently over her folds. She's so wet that it makes me dizzy with desire and I have to close my eyes for a second to get a hold of myself. She opens her legs wider for me and I revel in the knowledge that no one but me ever gets to see her this open, this confident in her sexuality, this vulnerable and wild. She's mine. It's a primitive sentiment, base and carnal, nothing civilized about it but I love it. I start rubbing her center with slow, lazy motions, up and down, in circles smaller and smaller and I feel her breath quicken. The alcohol, the chase, the adrenaline, everything contributed to making this moment sparkle with desire, like freshly opened champagne. I plunge two fingers inside her and she almost shouts out, buckling under me. I start pumping in and out, in and out, I add another finger and she takes hold of the back of my head with one hand, kissing me wildly.

"Fuck..." she whispers on my lips "Fuck, baby, that feels so good..."

I change the angle a little, making sure I touch her clit on every upward pump, just the way she likes it and she's moaning almost continuously now and I know she's close. Another startling fact about my stoic, poker faced, steely eyed soldier is that she's particularly loud in bed. I'm not certain she's aware just how loud and I have no intention of mentioning it either.

"Oh, FUCK..."

There you go.

"Faster..."

Loud _and_ demanding.

I comply, grinning, and concentrate on the tiny, sensitive bud, stroking it in circles over and over again and she comes with a shout, shuddering and burying her face in my neck. I kiss her cheek and her temple, her soft wonderful hair as I continue to touch her gently, until all the spasms die down and then I just let my hand rest where it is. She reaches for it, takes it out of her trousers, licks my fingers slowly and I almost come on the spot. I bend down and kiss her deeply, thinking about making round two slow and torturous, so I can have the time to properly taste her but she sits up and starts to kiss the sensitive skin behind my ear and to nuzzle my neck.

"I love you." she breathes and then takes my earlobe between her teeth to suckle on it. I writhe and moan, warmth pooling between my legs. I feel her mouth following a path down to my collarbone and between my breasts. She uncovers the left one and takes my nipple into her mouth and I almost come undone.

"Haruka..." I groan

"I love you..." She whispers again with my face in her hands

"I love you, too, baby." I answer breathlessly and she kisses me passionately again, palming my exposed breast.

I feel her trying to find the hem of my dress, but I chose a particularly full skirt this evening and I know the only solution is to get up, lift it and sit down again. Before I even have time to think about doing that however I hear a long rip and then soft, firm hands are on my thighs.

I release her lips to glare at her.

"This was couture."

She's caressing the globes of my ass, gently pulling me closer to her.

"I'll buy you another one." She grins unapologetic and goes back to sucking and biting my nipple, while her hands work restlessly at getting around my panties. I hear another tear and know they too suffered the same faith as the dress.

"You're such a barbarian, you know. _Vintage_ couture, Ruka, you can't really _buy_ me another one. There is no other one. Oh... fuck..."

Her fingers found my entrance and she's inside me and I can't... possibly think straight... I circle her neck with my arms and spread my legs as wide as I can and she hums appreciatively. I get lost to the feeling of her inside me, meeting every other thrust and before I know it I'm holding myself up by her shoulders as I shamelessly ride her fingers.

"That's right, baby, move for me..." she whispers "Fuck, you're so beautiful like this..."

She's holding me by the waist with one arm, finger fucking me with the other and I kiss her feverishly.

"God..." I moan

I don't care about anything except the feel of her, the taste of her and I'm riding wave after wave of pure absolute bliss, so I whimper in protest when she pulls me up, lifting me up off of her. With a swift, practiced move she's suddenly hovering above me and I'm on my back, looking up. She parts my dress down the rip she made earlier and I sit up on my elbows to watch her bury her face between my legs and…

"Oh, Jesus fuck..."

Her hands on my buttocks are almost bruising but her tongue inside me is oh, so gentle and the contrast is maddening. She spreads me further and I lace my fingers in her hair, guiding her, holding her to me. She kisses and sucks and drives me almost insane with lust before she finally... gloriously uses her fingers again and stars explode, galaxies are formed, my whole universe shatters and is formed again as I ride the waves of my orgasm.

After a few minutes I start noticing the grass, how the blades are tickling my back, how it smells of orchids everywhere, how my hair is _everywhere _and I'm half naked but with a dreamy eyed Haruka gently caressing the skin on my collar bone. I'd get up and look for somewhere more comfortable but I'm way too content at the moment.

"Well, the ball took a sudden turn for the better this year..." Haruka chuckles "Thank you for rescuing me."

"It wasn't nearly as disinterested as all that..." I smile coyly "But now that you've declared me your champion..."

"Yes?..."

"I suppose I should receive _some_ sort of token..."

"I suppose so, yes."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm, taking you back to our room and properly ravishing you might be a good way to start..."

"You're rather insatiable this evening." I smile lazily

"I've been watching you for hours... You've done something with your hair, so much of your back is uncovered that it was impossible for you to have been wearing a bra and this fabric looks so wonderfully, amazingly soft..."

"_Speaking_ of my dress!" I say turning my head to glare at her half-heartedly.

"I have a truly excellent tailor..."

I glare harder.

"Babe, I swear I'll mend the dress if I have to stitch it up by hand myself."

"That would most surely be the absolute end of it."


End file.
